Sincerely Kurt: Part Two ::Confrontation::
by lady xan
Summary: Kurt realizes how much he cares for his human e-mail pal, but will she feel the same when she sees his face?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** See the (massive) Disclaimer from Sincerely Kurt Part One.  
  


**One**

  
"I don't speak on the phone very often." He said, feeling suddenly very vulnerable.   
  
She however, was feeling brave, though this was probably due to the glasses of wine she'd had with dinner. "I don't see why not, you have a very nice voice."  
  
He could feel himself turning red. "Thank you."  
  
It was the first time the two had ever spoken with each other on the phone. They had been corresponding through e mail for months, and what started off as a nervous and uncertain venture had now turned into a wonderful friendship. It seemed that Kurt's daily e-mails were all that Ami looked forward to these days, which delighted, yet scared her. The fact was, that she had done exactly what she was so set against, and had fallen in love with this man that she'd never even met.  
  
"Tanya, I want to meet him," she later told her roommate. "He's just so perfect! We talked for hours! Oh and his voice!"   
  
Tanya couldn't help but laugh. "Dear God girl, I haven't seen you this giddy since… well since high school. You weren't even this giddy when you met Jon!"  
  
"Ugh, and why should I have been? I spent entirely too much time with that brainless rock, the smartest thing I ever did was break up with him."  
  
"Yes well, if you could only get him to see this fact then we'd all be a lot happier."  
  
Ami sighed. Since the breakup Jon had been calling for her, e-mailing her, sending her presents, showing up, doing everything he could think of to win her back. At first it was simply annoying but after his last visit the girls were starting to get a little frightened. Ami had actually looked into getting a restraining order after Jon showed up in the middle of the night banging on the door and screaming at the top of his lungs. It turned out he was very drunk and it took their neighbor coming outside with a shotgun to run him off.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tanya said. "I didn't mean to bring him up. After all, this is your night, the night you finally got to talk to your mystery man."   
  
The mention of Kurt sent Ami back into giggles.   
  
"So, did you two plan to meet each other?"  
  
"No, but I didn't exactly bring it up. I've hinted about it in e-mails but he's never really responded to the idea. I'm almost afraid he doesn't want to meet me."  
  
"I'd be more afraid he's some fat old man, or worse yet, a fat old woman!" Tanya teased. "I mean, he hasn't sent you a picture of himself has he?"  
  
"Well no… but he said he doesn't have any."  
  
"Ami, who doesn't have pictures of themselves?"  
  
"Really ugly people?" Nicole asked, popping her head in the doorway.   
  
"Nicole!" Tanya yelled, throwing a pillow in her direction. "Quit being a bitch!"  
  
"What?" She bounced into the room and flopped down on the bed next to Ami. "I'm just trying to help our little lovebird here explore all the possibilities. It's important to be prepared for the worst."  
  
"You are absolutely terrible."  
  
"No, it's okay," Ami said. "She's right, I should be prepared for the worst. At least, that's what my head tells me… but my heart is telling me something completely different." She laughed. "That's always the way isn't it? And in the end you always end up wishing you'd followed your head."  
  
"Not necessarily," Tanya said. "I say, if you want to meet this guy then meet him. And if he doesn't want to meet you for some bizarre reason then find out why, find out where he lives, and beat the shit out of him for being an idiot. Just… be careful, y'know. I can't tell you how many things I've read about girls being abducted by guys they met online."  
  
Ami laughed again. "I think I'll be fine. But you know what? You're right. I'm going to e-mail him tonight and he's either going to agree to meet me, or tell me why he won't. Either way I'll be a step closer to finding out if he really is my dream man."  
  
"And hey, if you find out he's really an asshole in disguise, then I can more than likely figure out where he lives," Nicole said. "For completely honorable reasons of course, I'm not saying we should key his car or put flaming poo on his doorstep or anything."  
  
The other girls simply stared at Nicole.  
  
"What? I'm just giving options here!"  
  
"Well… thank you for those options… I guess. But I think I'll work this out my way if you don't mind. Now I'm going to go type that e mail now."  
  



	2. Sincerely Kurt: Part Two, Chapter Two

**Two**

  
  
"So, how'd the phone call go?" Rogue asked as Kurt stood in the kitchen looking for a snack.  
  
"Good, I think."  
  
"You think? You don't know?"  
  
"Well I think it went well… but I don't always understand women, so it may have gone terrible and I wouldn't know it."  
  
"I see… well don't worry, even women don't understand women, and I'm sure it went just fine. This girl seems very taken with you Kurt."  
  
He turned around and had to fight back a smile. "Really? You think so?"  
  
"Mm hmm, and if you don't mind me saying so, I think you seem quite taken with her too."  
  
"What? Me? No! I mean…"   
  
Rogue laughed. "Sure thing. Have you… told her yet?"  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
She sighed loudly. "That you're a mutant!"  
  
"Oh that. No, it hasn't really come up."  
  
"Well I think she's bound to notice sooner or later."  
  
Kurt leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. "I know, but I don't want to lose what we have. And as long as we never meet in person then-"  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't not meet just because you're afraid she isn't going to like you! Kurt, I don't think you understand what you have here. I can tell you care about her a lot, and unless I'm completely wrong she cares about you too. You have a chance that some people will never have, and if you don't take it… well then you aren't half as smart as I thought you were."   
  
Kurt watched as Rogue's smile melted from her face, and he suddenly felt very bad for her.  
  
"You have the opportunity to love someone, to hold them and touch them. I'll never have that Kurt. So what if you don't look human? If she really loves you then that won't matter. I mean, what's the use in looking human if you can't even touch the one you love?"  
  
"I understand," he said softly.   
  
"I really hope so. I don't want to see you throw something so perfect away."  
  
Rogue said goodnight with a fake smile and went to her bedroom leaving Kurt alone in the kitchen. She was a smart girl. She was right about Kurt falling for Ami, and she was probably right about everything else too. But the thought of her laughing at him, or worse yet, running from him was too horrible to bear. Was it better to be friends in cyber space than risk losing it all to be lovers in the real world? And of course all this was completely pointless if she didn't feel the same way. Still, Rogue had been right about the other things she'd said, so he'd like to think she was right about Ami's feelings.  
  
"This is all so confusing," he said to himself as he headed back towards his room.  
  



	3. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Two, Chapter Three

**Three**

  
"Dear Kurt,  
Talking with you on the phone was wonderful! I hope I didn't sound too tipsy, my roommates had given me a little more wine with dinner than I should have had. I can't believe it took us this long to call each other, it seems like we've been writing forever, doesn't it? I guess it's only been a few months… but it still seems like so much longer. That got me thinking, and I don't know of any way to say this other than just to out and say it… but I think we should meet. I've hinted about it a couple times but I don't think you really got my hints. We know each other well enough by now that I don't see any reason why we shouldn't just go ahead and do it, so… what do you say?   
  
Ami"  
  
Ami sat back in her seat and read over the e-mail, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. There was no way he could ignore this one, it was definitely no hint. Still, if he said he didn't want to meet then there must be something wrong, right? And would it be something wrong with him, or her? "Maybe Tanya's right, maybe he is some fat old man," she said to herself. "Or maybe he's afraid I'm going to be really ugly or something. I would have sent him a picture but he never sent me his, and Nicole keeps telling me that I shouldn't do it if he isn't going to. Maybe he's really a woman… but would that make me a lesbian?" A thousand thoughts were rushing through her head, and she was starting to wish she had a little more wine left over from dinner. Still, she hit the send key and climbed into bed.  
  
"Dear God, if there is a God." Ami never prayed, but tonight was a very special occasion. "Please let this work out all right. I don't really ask for much, and I think I'm a pretty good person, so I really think I deserve someone nice for a change."   
  
She drifted off to sleep amidst thoughts of a man she'd never met.  
  



	4. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Two, Chapter Four

**Four**

  
  
It wasn't until the next morning that Kurt got Ami's e-mail, and naturally, he was sent into a panic. He had to think of some excuse as to why he couldn't meet her, at least not now. Maybe if she knew he was a mutant then they could talk about meeting, but even then most of the mutants he knew looked normal. It was a rare occurrence when Kurt cursed his unique appearance, but this was definitely one of those times.  
  
"Dear Ami,  
I don't think that is such a good idea, for right now. I would love to meet face to face but not yet, there are still too many things we have to talk about. I'm sorry if this isn't making much sense but I cannot explain it all right now. I promise someday we will meet, just give it some time.  
  
Sincerely,  
Kurt"  
  
He hit send without even reading the message over again, for fear he might not send it. There were no excuses, no lies, just… hesitation. Hopefully she would accept that and be fine with it, though he had his doubts.   
  
After sending the e-mail Kurt waited around the room on the off chance that Ami got it right away, but after what seemed like a torturous eternity he left. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to get his mind off this woman.   
  
"Kurt, you seem troubled, is everything alright?"   
  
He was so lost in thought that he almost literally ran over the Professor. "Oh I'm so sorry Professor, no I'm just… I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Kurt sighed, but said nothing.  
  
"You know Kurt, sometimes I feel a lot better after telling someone what's bothering me. I'm willing to bet the same goes for you."  
  
"Well… see… there's this girl, this woman… the woman I started e-mailing actually…"  
  
"What about her?" the Professor asked.   
  
"We've been e-mailing since you gave the students that assignment, and last night we talked on the phone for the first time." He stopped.  
  
"Well that's wonderful Kurt! So what is the trouble in all of this?"  
  
"She e-mailed me today wanting to meet me."  
  
"And?"  
  
Kurt was taken aback by the Professor's casual attitude. "Professor I can't let her see me! Look at me! I just know I look nothing like she expects!"  
  
"You haven't told her you're a mutant yet? And you've been talking all this time?"  
  
"Well… no. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we have."  
  
"Kurt, it troubles me to see you like this. In the short time I've known you, you've always been very self-assured, more so than any physically altered mutant I've ever met. While so many mutants turn to self-hatred and hatred of others, you've always had your faith to guide you and help you realize that it's what's inside that counts. So why is this all coming out now?"  
  
"Because…" Kurt sighed again, hearing entirely too much truth in the Professor's words. "I think I love her."  
  
"Then tell her the truth. I'm not the only one who's told you this, am I?"  
  
"Rogue talked to me last night about it."  
  
"I had a feeling. She told you the same thing, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's a very smart girl, you'd do well to listen to her advice."  
  
Kurt took a deep breath, knowing all the Professor and Rogue had said to be true. He did have faith, and if that faith taught him anything it was that God has a way of making things work out. "Thank you Professor, I feel a lot better now. And I am going to tell her. I will right now."  
  
He teleported back to his room without another word, but his sudden burst of optimism was soon destroyed by the words "1 New Message" in his inbox.   
  
"Kurt,  
I was afraid this would happen. I knew it was too good to be true, I just new it! If we're so close you wouldn't have any problem meeting me would you! I guess that shows us where we stand, I'm sorry I wasted so much of your time.  
  
Ami"  
  
His heart shattered.   
  



	5. Sincerely Kurt: Part Two, Chapter Five

**Five**

  
  
"Give me half an hour," Nicole said. "And I can tell you exactly where this guy lives."  
  
"What good is that going to do me?" Ami asked.   
  
"Well don't you want to beat his ass? The jerk deserves it, he probably really is some old pervert!"  
  
"No, I don't want to beat his ass, I just want to talk to him. I want to find out why he doesn't want to meet me, I mean… what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, do not start the self doubt thing! There is nothing wrong with you sweetie, this is not your fault at all. This is all his doing, not yours. Look, I'm going to go hunt this guy down for you and once I've figured it out you can use the information however you'd like, okay?"  
  
Ami managed a weak smile. "Okay. Thanks Nicole."  
  
"Anything for you babe."   
  
Nicole dashed off to her room leaving Ami alone and feeling like crap. She knew inside that it wasn't her fault, but she felt like it was. And though her e-mail sounded angry, it was all just a cover up to disguise how hurt she was. Right now she just felt really, really stupid.  
  
A few minutes later Tanya popped her head into the room. "Hey Ami," she said timidly from the doorway. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"As well as to be expected, I just realized I've wasted the past four months of my life."  
  
"Yeah, Nicole said you weren't in that great of a mood. What exactly is she doing anyway?"  
  
"Trying to find out where he lives. She seems to think she's some elite hacker genius or something."  
  
Tanya laughed. "She is pretty good, you never know, she might find something."  
  
"Well even if she does-" Ami's words were cut short by a loud triumphant cry from the other end of the house.  
  
"Brilliant! " Nicole ran into the room, doing a little victory dance on her way. "That was too easy! I mean come on girl, give me a challenge!"  
  
Ami couldn't help but laugh at her roommate. It was true, she'd been gone for not even fifteen minutes.  
  
"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's, which as far as I can tell is not actually a state recognized school at all. It seems more like a boarding house really."  
  
"How the hell did you figure that out?" Tanya asked in a complete state of awe.  
  
Nicole beamed. "Well I had his name, which did next to no good. But I knew he lived at a school, and being an adult you would assume that the teachers would live there as well. So it would have to be a boarding school, and I couldn't help but figure it was some shady deal as opposed to an uppity white bread place. All too easy really." She was still dancing as she turned towards Ami. "So, is all my work in vain or are we going to head on out to Xavier's and kick some jerk's ass?"  
  
It actually seemed that Ami's spirits had lifted, even if it was just a tiny bit. "No, your work wasn't in vain, but there's no we and as I said before there will be no ass kicking. I'm going to go there and I'm going to talk to him… and then I'll decide if there will be ass kicking."  
  
Nicole and Tanya laughed as their suddenly rejuvenated roommate began going through her closet. "You can't confront the man who practically broke your heart looking like crap you know!"  
  



	6. Sincerely Kurt: Part Two, Chapters Six a...

**Six**

  
Kurt hadn't left his room all morning. He thought about replying to the e-mail but decided against in. Instead he just lay in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. There suddenly didn't seem to be a reason for leaving, or for doing anything for that matter. He'd rather just lie there and let the world pass him by.   
  
"Damn," he cursed to himself. "You really messed things up this time Kurt."  
  


**Seven**

  
"Nicole!" Tanya yelled, running as fast as she could from her room to her roommate's.   
  
"What is it? Jesus, breath woman!"  
  
"I looked up that school you said Kurt was at, and you know what I found out? It's a school for mutants!"   
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Do you understand what that means? Kurt is more than likely a mutant, that's why he didn't want to meet Ami!"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that too."  
  
"So you knew? You knew you were sending your best friend off to meet a mutant and didn't tell her?" Tanya was not happy.  
  
"Yeah, but look at it this way, Ami is finally going to realize what a real jerk this guy is and she'll be able to get him out of her system. I did her a favor!"  
  
Tanya was fuming as she grabbed her car keys. "You know you're a real bitch sometimes Nicole."  
  



	7. Sincerely Kurt: Part Two, Chapter Eight ...

**Eight**

  
Ami neared the front of the massive building, her heart pounding harder and harder in her chest. She was ready to explode already when a masculine voice pushed it's way into her thoughts.   
  
"You lookin' for someone?"  
  
Ami gasped and spun around to face a tall gruff looking man with a cigar clenched between his teeth. "Um… yeah… I um…"  
  
"Well spit it out lady, I don't have all day." Logan barked.  
  
"Kurt Wagner, I'm looking for… Kurt."   
  
"Oh, you must be Ami then. Hmm, I guess that means he told you already, I didn't think he had." Ami wanted to ask what Kurt had supposedly told her but she didn't dare. "Anyway, he's this way, follow me. Oh, and my name's Logan."   
  
"Hi," was all she could manage to say.  
  
They walked into the building and through a long series of hallways, past rooms full of teenagers, kids and adults. Occasionally some of them would rush to the door and peek out, as if they knew something she didn't, but Ami wrote it off as paranoia. Finally, they were at his door.   
  
"Nightcrawler," Logan called, knocking on the door. "Someone's here to see you."  
  
If she had thought about asking about the nickname, she didn't have the chance. Within seconds she was face to face with the blue mutant known as Nightcrawler, or to her known as Kurt Wagner.   
  
She felt as if she was suffocating. "Kurt?"  
  
A look of confusion, then realization flew over Kurt's face. "Ami? I… how did you find me?"  
  
"Nicole, she… she… this was a mistake." She turned to leave and ran face first into Logan's chest. Pushing herself away she ran down the hallway, ignoring the now noticeable about of people watching her leave.  
  
"Ami wait! I can explain! I was going to tell you!" Kurt called out behind her, but his cries fell on deaf ears.   
  
Ami was climbing into her car when Tanya pulled up beside her.   
  
"Ami! Ami are you okay?"  
  
"You knew? You knew about this?" Tears poured down Ami's face and her words were barely understandable at all.  
  
"No, Nicole didn't tell me, I found it out myself. Oh Ami, I got here as fast as I could. Are you okay?"  
  
"I want to go home!"  
  
Kurt reached the outside just in time to see the two cars speed away.  
  
  
  


End Part Two


End file.
